Real Power
by extra-victory
Summary: "Just for that, I'm not going to sleep with you for a week-" She snapped, storming away, glowing crimson. Maou x Emi, Adult Themes, Adult humor. Sweet and Fluffy.


**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

"But, I'm _stronger_ -!" Emi hissed, crossing her arms, stubbornly, aggravated.

Alciel laughed, turning away from the hero, unimpressed. "Can you _rip a mountain_ off the _face of the Earth_ , with devastating Magic-?"

"N-no-"

The demon general looked haughty, prodding the hero, triumphant. "Can you _annihilate cities_ with a _volcanic tectonic edge-?"_

"No!" Emi squeaked, flustered, highly annoyed.

"Then you _aren't_ as powerful as _Maou_ -"

"But… _But that stuff doesn't matter..!"_

Alciel just stared at her, nonplussed, and Emi ground her teeth, storming over to the demon king, who was leaning on a wall, watching television, uninterestedly, _struggling_ to ignore the heated conversation unfolding in his living room. "I could _kill him,_ if I wanted! _That's all that matters!_ Not…Not who has more powerful magic-"

"Emi, why is this so important to you-?" The King of hell sighed, looking away, and she flushed, fidgeting awkwardly.

"Y-You…You just _don't want to admit_ that I could _beat you in a fight-_!" She stammered, defensively, faintly red, glaring at him, accusingly.

Maou twitched, glaring over at her, meeting her eyes. "I'm sure you like to think that's true-"

"It _is_ true-!" She squealed, growling, eyes wide. "I'll prove it-!"

She trailed off.

Silence. Nothing moved.

Maou unfolded his arms, adjusting his shirt, stepping away from the wall, towards her, and his eyes flashed. She flinched, slightly, eyes locked on him, before holy power surged through her, and her hair shimmered from violet to platinum white.

Silence.

"Can I recommend taking this outside-?" Alciel sounded somewhat smug, running a hand through his hair. "We're on leased property."

Maou laughed, turning slightly away. " _Better yet_ , why don't we take this fight to _outer space_ , Emi? Into the _cosmic vacuum-?"_

Her eyebrows rocketed up, and she trembled, for a moment, confused, opening her mouth to reply, but saying nothing.

His eyes narrowed, still glaring at her, grinning wickedly. "That's right. If I teleport you _into the void,_ Above the Ionosphere, and return to Earth, instantly _, you'll die of explosive decompression, and this world will belong to me-"_

She just _gaped_ at him, horrified, in silence, for a moment, _as this clicked in her head_ , and she realized he was _right-_

"Never mind that, Why don't I just hypnotize a _single, living person_ -?" he continued, turning away from her, now, grinning dryly. "If I mesmerize enough innocent people, and line them up on the edge of a rooftop, I could threaten to end their lives. What would you do then? _Are you accustomed to hostage situations-?"_

A moment of silence, heavy, as Emi just watched him, staring at his back, bewildered, eyes spinning, thoughts swimming, mortified.

Maou looked up, away, as the seconds ticked by, in silence, guiltily, before turning to face her again, beginning to regret saying anything at all.

"You're the worst-!" She yelped, at last, helplessly, heart hammering, bright red. "If you could have done those things at any time, why didn't you get rid of me _right away_ -?!"

"You spared _my_ life, when we first arrived on Earth." He sighed, shrugging, eyes drifting shut. "You _would_ beat me in a fair fight."

She shivered, glaring away, sourly, rubbing her arms, crossing them over her chest, pulse racing. "I don't get you…"

He grinned, dryly, twitching faintly. "To be fair, I was already dating you by the time I realized I could do the space thing-"

She flushed, punching him square in the chest, and he staggered back, laughing, coughing, holding his head, to lean against the wall.

He shook his head, a moment later, standing straight up, still chuckling faintly. "Why don't we just arm wrestle, to settle this-"

"Fuck off-!" She squeaked, whirling around, flushed. "You'll just assume your demon form and _pile drive_ me or something-"

His eyes flashed, villainously, and he cackled. "That's _exactly_ what I'll do-"

"Yeah, well, you're _real clever_ -!" She snapped, storming away, glowing crimson. " _Just for that_ , I'm not going to sleep with you for a _week_ -"

A moment of silence.

Maou gasped.

"Wait-" His eyes widened, horrified. "That's not fair-"

She sniffed, turning her nose up, haughty. "Well, _Mr. Outer Space_ , I don't think that's _my_ problem-"

 **Ex-V: Did you enjoy it? Did you have fun?**

 **I hope so :D**

 **See you in the next one!**


End file.
